


Confessions on Ice

by peacherry



Series: Jaeyu/Yujae AUs [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: At least he tries, Confessions, Ice Skater Jaehyun, Ice Skating, M/M, Romance, That's why Jaehyun teaches him, Yuta can't skate, Yuta is Jaehyun's Coache's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacherry/pseuds/peacherry
Summary: Suddenly, he let go of Yuta, who squawked in bewilderment and just watched with big eyes how Jaehyun skated away from him. And even backwards that little braggart.orJaehyun tried to teach Yuta ice skating, but secrets get revealed.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Jaeyu/Yujae AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Confessions on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with the following Jaeyu/Yujae content!

The night got very cold in the last hours, but this didn't stop the heavy packed two boys on their purpose to go ice skating, jogging hand in hand to their destination and laughing into the night. The bigger part of the city was already asleep, the majority of the buildings having their lights off - they only encountered a few lost souls on their way.

They both reached the frozen lake in the middle of the night, with the park and lake illuminated good enough through the lanterns placed in regular intervals. The snow was sparking so prettily under the light of said lanterns. 

Jaehyun abruptly stopped and took in a deep breath of the ice cold air and panting after the minute long jog. Yuta did the same and filled his lungs with the fresh air, shivering at how the cold easily invaded his body. As he exhaled the now warm air became a stark contrast to the much cooler one around and instead came out in the form of vapor.

Not a single soul was around in the park, explaining the silence. It was just the two of them.

With Yuta’s hand still held tightly in his own, Jaehyun led him to one of the benches to make it easier to change their boots with the ice skates. For Jaehyun it was a quick procedure, but Yuta was kind of struggling with the laces of one of his ice skates, muttering some curses under his breath in frustration. They were tangled in a way, which made it difficult to solve, Jaehyun realized when he laid his eyes on them.

“Here, let me help you,” Jaehyun suggested and chuckled at the pouty helpless expression Yuta threw at him. It was very cute. At least for him. Jaehyun took the skate in his hand and untangled them with no problems before bracing himself with one hand on the woody bench to go down on his knees, a bit difficult with the ice skates on his feet, and helped the elder putting it on.

Yuta watched him with a slight smile and a tingling feeling spreading in his stomach area. Jaehyun swiftly made a tight knot with the laces, making sure they don’t come loose and making it able for Yuta to move without any issues.

“Is it too tight?” Jaehyun asked calmly and prodded around the ice skate, because he didn’t want his loop to be the reason for Yuta’s lack of blood circulation. “No, it’s alright. Thank you, Jaehyun,” Yuta softly responded lovingly, his voice reaching the other’s ear easily in this quiet environment and making Jaehyun look up at the elder’s gaze. Yuta’s brown eyes were sparkling so prettily and the smile Jaehyun adored so much was gracing his beautiful face. Bashfully he averted his eyes away, hiding his smile behind one hand and uttered, "No problem."

The next moment Jaehyun stood up, a bit wobbly on the ice skates, though quickly became accustomed to the unfamiliar feeling of just standing on two blades. Then he took a step towards the lake, turning around when he didn’t hear any other sound or move coming from Yuta.

Yuta didn’t move an inch, his legs trembling at the sight of the frozen lake. It was justified, when you hear stories when the ice broke and someone fell into the freezing water. It was a terrible thought.

A hand suddenly appeared in front of him, attracting his attention away from the lake. “Don’t worry, I’m here to hold your hand, like I promised” Jaehyun reassured with a calm voice and face, wiggling his fingers for Yuta to take his hand. A shaky hand, smaller than his’, was placed in his bigger one and with a light yank he helped Yuta up on his legs.

Jaehyun slowly guided Yuta into the lake’s direction and took the first step on the thick ice and had no trouble to stand confidently and straight on the icy surface. Facing Yuta again, he held out his other hand no questions asked and Yuta took it gladly. Now it was Yuta’s turn and he nearly kissed the ground with only one blade on the ice. Fortunately Jaehyun’s grip was tight on his hands, it didn’t happen and within minutes Yuta was standing on ice, albeit on shaky legs.

Yuta shook a bit when he tried to move, but Jaehyun helped him to stay steady. "You okay?" Yuta nodded and tried it again, but instead he lightly collided with Jaehyun's chest, the movement too quick than he had planned.

"Ah, sorry," Yuta apologized meekly, embarrassed with what a disaster Jaehyun was confronted with. “It’s alright,” Jaehyun’s hold tightened around his hand, “That’s why we’re here. Alone. You don’t have to feel shy in front of me.”

Peering up, Yuta was faced with Jaehyun’s determined eyes. He was right. Yuta felt too embarrassed to learn skating with so many people witnessing him embracing the ground. His pride played a big part in it, so that’s why Jaehyun and him were here now, in the middle of the night with the rest of the city already sleeping. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuta apologized again, eliciting a light chuckle from Jaehyun. “So, how do I do that?” Jaehyun started to explain how he should move his feet, his arms and how he should keep his balance. It sounded so easy, but it was another thing to put it into practice.

They’ve already reached the middle of the lake with not much progress. Yuta even bumped more often against Jaehyun, but that’s nothing to complain about. He even liked it secretly. That’s when something mischievously entered Jaehyun’s irises. 

Suddenly, he let go of Yuta, who squawked in bewilderment and just watched with big eyes how Jaehyun skated away from him. And even backwards that little braggart.

Jaehyun slided so easily on the ice, Yuta became a bit envious at how cool it looked and elegant. He felt like a little baby deer in contrast trying to take his first steps and failing miserably with no real coordination.

Seeing this display of Jaehyun in front of him reminded Yuta of the first time he had seen the other on ice. It was a year ago, when his step-father Dave forgot something important at home, but couldn’t withdraw himself from the training he was supervising. So Yuta had to take the stuff to him in the end.

The first thing he laid his eyes on, when he stepped into the hall where Dave was coaching his figure skater protegees, was Jaehyun clad full in a full black attire landing from a jump so gracefully and like it was something so easy, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. The way he danced on ice was just blinding.

Plainly said, Jaehyun always looked so beautiful.

He wished he could also be like this. Someone deserving of Jaehyun’s wholesome and kind self.

The way the blade cut the ice underneath produced a sound unique to it, which was also kind of mesmerising and pulling Yuta out of his thoughts. A light baritone laugh accompanied the sound and Yuta followed the other with his eyes, who then urged him to try it for himself.

“I- I don’t think I can. It’s too scary,” Yuta retorted with a high pitched voice instead. “Pl- please Jaehyun, come back,” he pleaded, the tone now evidently laced with fear and Jaehyun wasn’t mean enough to not follow it.

Just as he was reaching for Yuta, the other sagged in relief and squealed when he felt one of his legs slipping on the ice. “Yuta!” Jaehyun shouted in worry and swiftly moved over to the elder with quick strides, braking his move and scraping big chunks of ice out of the frozen surface with the blades. His arms automatically wrapped themselves around Yuta’s waist and pulled him against his own body, successfully preventing the other’s fall.

Shocked, but glad Yuta let his eyes wander up to Jaehyun’s gaze, who looked back at him with an equally wide-eyed face. Seconds passed, though both of them didn’t move an inch, didn’t let a tone past their lips.

“Thanks, Jaehyun,” Yuta whispered thankfully and finally broke the eye contact between them, his hands loosening the strong clutch on Jaehyun’s upper arms. Jaehyun on the other hand didn’t let go, his hold on Yuta even tightened and he pulled him closer against his broader self.

Yuta couldn’t prevent the little gasp escaping him and being this close to Jaehyun made his whole body tingle pleasantly and a flush decorating his already pink cheeks. “Yuta, look at me,” Jaehyun suddenly commanded, the way it was voiced making a shiver run down Yuta’s spine. Slowly, he faced Jaehyun again, his eyes peering into the younger ones.

His heart stuttered at the way Jaehyun’s eyes were penetrating his own brown ones. The way they darkened, when Yuta nervously licked over his lip. Could it be? No, Jaehyun is too good, too bright for him.

“Jae?” Yuta questioned softly, tilting his head to the side, while his hands supported himself on Jaehyun’s chest.

“Yuta.” The addressed boy waited for Jaehyun to speak up and say more than his name. Right now Jaehyun was really confusing him. “What is it?” Yuta probed quietly, not wanting to destroy the atmosphere around them.

In a fraction of a second Jaehyun’s eyes flickered down to his lips, then back to his eyes before asking a question Yuta had a hard time to believe.

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” Did he hear correctly? Was Jaehyun really asking to-

This has to be a joke.

Not receiving an answer made Jaehyun restless and impatient. Huffing out of his nose, he pulled Yuta even closer and framed one side of Yuta’s face with his other hand, nuzzling the elder’s nose with his own, eyes closed to hide the hurt if Yuta responded with a negative answer.

“Yuta please, don’t torture me like this. Do you give me permission to kiss you?”

His breathing pace quickened and Yuta felt bad for making Jaehyun this anxious. And the display of affection he just showed was so genuine and so sweet, that it really could not be a lie. Jaehyun would never hurt someone in this way.

And Yuta hoped. He wanted his feelings reciprocated.

“Why me, Jaehyun?” He inquired hesitantly instead.

And the sight Jaehyun offered was so cute, with his red ears and the embarrassed quirk of his lips. “That’s actually easy to explain, but difficult to get out,” Jaehyun stated and gathered all of his courage to confess something important.

“I- I like you, Yuta. For a long time now, actually. And I think you feel the same, after other people told me that you look at me so longingly.” Yuta blushed at this and searched for Jaehyun’s eyes to only really see the loving and adoring look in them he always observed doing himself. He wouldn’t hold back.

“I like you too, Jaehyunnie.”

Jaehyun’s whole demeanor changed and his face lit up at this. “Then… Am I allowed to kiss you?”

Shyly, Yuta directed his eyes somewhere else and whispered an answer. “Yes. Yes, I allow you to kiss me…”

Opening his eyes Jaehyun beamed beautifully at him, his dimples appearing more prominent at the way he smiled so brightly. It was blinding.

Not wasting another second, Jaehyun closed the gap between them and kissed Yuta. Finally Jaehyun had the courage to ask for it after the first time he got a glance at this beautiful and kind person. That wonderful person who wrapped his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

After minutes Yuta pulled away first, his eyes glittering with joy and throwing Jaehyun the smile Jaehyun fell in love with. 

“Sooo,” Yuta started letting his eyes roam around and noticed they were still standing in the middle of the frozen lake. “Can we perhaps get off the ice? I don’t want to learn how to skate anymore. At least for today.”

“Why’s that?” Jaehyun asked cheekily, still holding Yuta tightly against him and caressing Yuta’s cheek lightly. A slight scowl was edged on his face and his mouth formed into a pout Jaehyun wanted to cover with his own lips again.

“I rather want to be at home right now and cuddle with you.” 

“Hold onto my hand, Yuta,” Jaehyun suddenly commanded, his eyes glimmering with something like determination. Giggling Yuta clutched one of Jaehyun’s arms and was sliding over the ice with Jaehyun just pulling on him. In record time the younger changed back into his shoes and waited for Yuta to do the same. Finished, Jaehyun vigorously pulled Yuta on his hand into the direction of Yuta’s home. 

“Jaehyunnie?”

“Yes?”

“You should know that Dave is also home. Don’t you have training tomorrow morning?”

“I don’t care. I just wanna spend some comfortable time with you, now that I finally have you,” Jaehyun announced and a happy and giggly Yuta followed after him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Meeh...  
> TBH I'm not really happy with it, but I wanted to publish it, even though it is kinda short.   
> Still hope that you all enjoyed it nevertheless ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
